


A Little Push

by pdf_lonely



Category: Stray Kids, skz - Fandom
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, I hate tags, Kisses, Light Angst, M/M, Rated teen for swearing, being revised to exclude woojail, i kinda skipped the friends part but it’s okay, jk this is trash, light fluff, lots of humor, ngl close to the end is really cute, not my first work so don’t be too suprised when it’s good, okay i’m done, the original characters are there for like .5 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdf_lonely/pseuds/pdf_lonely
Summary: jisung had never been so mad and embarrassed. hyunjin had never felt so called out and embarrassed.-the hyunsung fic no one asked for but is happy to haveALSO i am currently revising so woojail is not in it, meaning that there will be changes to the original
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, hyunsung - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	A Little Push

**Author's Note:**

> this isn’t my first but it still probably isn’t that good cause it’s my second. i’d like to say it’ll be okay tho because i’ve read enough fics to know what to do.
> 
> also thank you for reading it! hope you guys like it :)
> 
> as said in the summary i am currently working to make it exclude woojail

“literally, i dont even know what i’m supposed to be doing right now” jisung complained loudly but not loud enough for his dense teacher to hear.

“can you back up out of my face when you sound like that, i’m not trying to get sick” felix said. 

jisung whined and hit him “i’m noT sick, it’s allergies. we’ve been over this, it happens every time the weather changes” he said rolling his eyes and coughing. he had asked the teacher “mAy i use the restroom” and walked off being annoyed at the fact that he has to actually ask if he can, sorry, may relieve himself. 

he walked in the bathroom heading to the last stall while he blew his nose because “i will not let myself be seen like this”. he internally gagged at himself for being capable of such a noise. jisung, though, was not the only person to think of this as gross. someone had walked into the restroom while he was blowing his nose and gagged aloud. “i’m so sorry” he heard from the outside of the stall and jisung immediately froze at the voice, realizing who owned it. 

“fuck”. how the fuck was he supposed to respond to the person he hates and the person who hated him back. it was silent for too long and jisung decided that he didn’t care at this moment because he already felt and was dead so might as well just die out of embarrassment too. “uh,, it’s fine” he answered sounding even more congested. there was another long pause and the fact that he still needed to get back to class hit him so he grew a pair and opened the door only to the person he wished never existed. Hwang fucking Hyunjin.

hyunjin stared at him with his face contorting into one of disgust. “gosh, how gross can you get? seriously”

“at least my face still looks better than yours even when i have allergies” jisung proudly sassed but his ego quickly fell after hyunjin began to laugh.

“i’ve never heard something more disgusting than your voice at this moment, and really? that was a comeback a third grader could have come up with and everyone knows i’m the more attractive one out the two of us.” jisung stared at him as if he were trying to set hyunjin on fire. remembering he had to get back to the devil’s class he pushed pass hyunjin who had made a gagging noise as he walked out.

—————

“this mother fucker really had the audacity to gag. to my face! who does he think he is?!” jisung yelled at his friends during lunch. he looked at them annoyed because changbin was listening to music so he didn’t even hear, chan was too busy talking to some random chick about chem homework, and felix had already told jeongin about it in their class before lunch so they didn’t even blink an eye. “how about this, i say the story one more time with you all actually listening to me. so-“ 

“honestly jisung, we get it, he gags at you when he actually wants to gag on you, and you call him a mother fucker when you want to call him yours. are you done yet?” changbin says without even looking up from his phone. the entire table went silent and the random chick left awkwardly. the worst part of it all is that hyunjin and his two friends were walking by the same time and heard everything. changbin, tensing because of the tension in the air, paused his music and looked up.

“shit” was all he could manage in a strangled mumble. 

jisung had never been so mad and embarrassed. hyunjin had never felt so called out and embarrassed. 

not knowing what to do, jisung reacted on what his brain told him to do, so he stood up and ran out of the lunch room to where ever, he didn’t know where he was going but he was going. he didn’t care about the fact that everyone was looking at him as if he were that one weird kid, he just wanted to escape. he was so close to the doors, so close to actually getting away from his friends, hyunjin’s friends, and hyunjin until he felt a strong grip on his wrist and a hard pull to his arm making him cry out in pain.

“first of all, if i don’t get to run away from this, you don’t either” hyunjin huffed out. “second off, i still hate you but i hate your dumbass friend even more for saying that. now third off, your gonna talk to your friends about what that douche said and i’ll talk to my friends and then we’re all going to pretend like that didn’t happen for everyone’s sake, okay?” 

jisung nodded not being able to talk or make eye contact because of the embarrassment he was feeling. he tugged his wrist away from hyunjin and walked to his next class with 15 minutes left of lunch. hyunjin had watched him with so much “hate” that jisung practically felt it. he easily returned the hatred back. 

“hate, ha” jisung laughed to himself. he hated a lot of things at that moment. he hated changbin for being so blunt and saying what everyone else, except hyunjin and jisung, were thinking. he hated the fact that he agreed with changbin more than disagreed with him. he hated that hyunjin had ran after him. he hated that hyunjin had said to pretend as if it never happened for everyone’s sake. he hated that he was hurt more by the fact that hyunjin had said to pretend that it never happened instead of the fact that changbin had actually called him out. he hated a lot, but one thing he was sure about not hating was hyunjin himself. it was pretty much impossible to actually hate him. despite him acting like a prick to jisung most of the time he was actually really sweet. he’d always be the first person to volunteer to help when someone needed it, he was captain of the soccer team, a dancer in his free time, and incredibly attractive. 

jisung laughed at himself for being so whipped over someone who, one, probably wasn’t gay, and two, someone who hated him. he rested his head on his knees and tried to ignore all the thoughts in his head when he felt someone next to him. he looked up to changbin with a really upset look. 

“why do you look so upset? you’re not the one who was called out by your best friend in front of your long term crush slash sworn rival” 

“i know, i know. if i would have known he or any of his friends were there i wouldn’t have even thought about saying it. i’m really sorry jisung i swear i’ll let you embarrass me all you want for the rest of the year if it means i only get your forgiveness” changbin said with so much apology that jisung hated himself for being mad at him in the first place.

“it’s fine, but let’s just pretend that it never happened okay? that’s all you have to do all i’ll forgive you” 

changbin smiled “alright, will you come over later and have dinner with my family tonight still?” 

“yep, see you later” jisung said popping the “p” and standing up to head into his class. 

—————

“if it makes you feel any better, i talked to changbin about what he said today, he’s really sorry” seungmin said to hyunjin who was lying on his bed eating the cookies mrs. kim had brought up after seeing how upset hyunjin was, the mvp mom as hyunjin would call her. 

“it doesn’t make me feel better but thank you, i just hate the fact that everyone saw me blush probably. if anything that was the time i needed to gag out of all the times i have today” hyunjin exclaimed. 

the more he thinks about it the worst he feels. he should’ve done something else instead of just brush it off the way he did, instead of brush jisung off the way he did, instead of-

“jin, i can practically hear your thoughts right now. there wasn’t really any good way of handling the situation, okay? it was random and awkward and i think the way both you and jisung reacted were totally fine, chill” seungmin spoke up. hyunjin was so happy he had seungmin as his best friend. 

“mom said that you two need to go outside” woojin said randomly bursting into the room. 

hyunjin and seungmin looked at each other with the same confusion evident on their face. “why are you home? don’t you have your own house?” seungmin asked.

“i’m having dinner with you guys tonight because i don’t want to cook, now go outside” woojin said walking out leaving the door open as an indicator that they need to go now. seungmin rolls his eyes and stands waving his hand to get hyunjin to do the same. 

“why” is the only thing seungmin says when he reaches the kitchen where his mom is working on grading papers and his dad is making dinner, hopefully grilled cheese, hyunjin thought to himself.

“it’s a nice day out and i don’t want you two cooped up in your room, now go”

with a sigh from both boys they put their shoes on and walked outside heading toward the park by seungmin’s house.

—————

changbin’s dad had insisted they go outside because it was such a nice day, they had tried to just lay on the grass in the backyard but his dad insisted they went to walk around the neighborhood because it was just too nice of a day to just lie around. if only mr. seo had known how “nice” a day it had actually been he would have beaten changbin and gave jisung a whole cheesecake, but alas, mr. seo doesn’t and won’t know so jisung didn’t get cheesecake and him and changbin walked toward the park they used to play at when they were younger. 

“so,, are you going to talk about it or do i have to keep hearing your thoughts about what happened?” changbin finally said.

“i though we agreed to forget about it?” jisung snarked back. 

“then why are you still thinking about it, huh?”

“i’m not”

“whatever”

silence.

“it’s just- what if i didn’t run away? what if hyunjin actually liked me back?” jisung complained. 

“i don’t know ji, it didn’t and wouldn’t have happened so i can’t tell you, and you can’t think too hard about it. what happened happened and you both agreed to forget it happened so forget it happened. hell, maybe this is even what needed to happen in order for you two to actually start thinking about the ‘what if he actually likes me back’ question.” changbin said plainly. 

“you make it sound so simple and i hate it and you for it, because it’s not that simple, i don’t even know if he’s gay!”

“one, it is simple. two, how can you not tell he’s gay, especially for you?” 

“you’re annoying” jisung spat making changbin laugh.

“oh, i don’t know if i should find this to be more fun or awkward” jisung heard changbin say. he looked to where changbjn was looking and his breath caught in throat. there he was on the swings, hwang hyunjin.

“oh god” jisung and hyunjin had said at the same time.

“hyunjin i think it’d be best if you either ignored him or if we walked away because knowing the two of you, it’s going to end badly... again” seungmin said while slowing down on the swing. hyunjin had already stopped completely and looked at seungmin with an expression of pure confidence. 

“hate to be that person but last time i checked, we were here first, and i already planned on ignoring him, who? i don’t even remember.” hyunjin replied starting to swing again. seungmin knew staying was a bad idea, but then an even worse idea popped into his head. one that he wouldn’t turn down because the two oblivious idiots need a push, a better one than what changbin had done. he grabbed his phone from his back pocket and started typing away, quickly enough for hyunjin to not even question who he had texted. 

changbin felt a buzz from his phone and pulled it out, smiling while reading a text from seungmin.

Kim Seungminnie: while we’re here, we should bump into each other, because you know, we’re still friends and friends talk to each other

Kim Seungminnie: plus i think my friend would absolutely love to meet yours :)

changbin looked up and made eye contact with seungmin who had a devilish smirk on his face. looking at jisung who had his back turned toward the two other boys and occupying himself with looking at a tree a few feet away, didn’t realize until it was too late that changbin was walking over to seungmin and jackass. “ya! changbin! what are you doing?!” jisung said with panic painted all over his voice while trying to catch up to his best friend to pull him back but it was too late.

“hey seungmin, what are you doing here?” changbin asked curiously. 

“ah, my mom had complained about hyunjin and i staying inside on such a nice day so we decided to come here since it’s close to my house” seungmin had explained. “what brings you here?” he asked back innocently. 

“same thing, my dad had- “

“wait jisung, dont!” hyunjin yelled causing seungmin and changbin to turn, look, and gasp. “oh my god, oh my god i’m so sorry” hyunjin kept repeating as he jumped off the swing to lean down by the person he had just hit. 

“what the fuck! do you hate me this much that you had to fucking kick me while swinging you dumb ass?!” jisung hissed.

“well maybe if you had been looking at where you were going this wouldn’t have happened! seriously how did you not see me?! or hear me?!” hyunjin sassed back

“oh gosh, this was a bad idea” seungmin had whispered to changbin who nodded in agreement. 

“should we intervene? they’re starting to get people to stare” changbin asked nervously. 

“i think we’ve done enough for them for now, let’s just let them settle this themselves and if it start to get physical we’ll jump in”

“okay, good idea”

“gosh, you look terrible” hyunjin said gently while he was taking in all of the boy who was on the ground covered in mulch. he didn’t even realize until that moment at how badly jisung must be feeling due to his allergies, making his body 3x sorer than what it would have been if he weren’t sick. he noticed how bad his eyes were swollen and how red his nose was. he looked so tired and, cute? “hyunjin, not right now dude!”

“gee thanks, it’s not like i didn’t already know that ass hat” jisung said back with venom in his voice while he was trying to get up. “can you get off me? i’m trying to get up” he said pushing hyunjin away causing the latter to tumble onto the ground beside him. jisung laughed, genuinely laughed, at hyunjin because the face he made at jisung when he hit the ground was just too funny and annoyingly cute. he couldn’t stop himself from laughing, causing hyunjin to laugh too because, holy shit jisungs laugh could end wars. they sat on the ground laughing like mad men until jisung started to cough violently making hyunjin rush over to him and patting his back. once jisung’s coughing fits died down hyunjin just rubbed his back in soothing circles. jisung turned into a tomato.

“i-i’m good now, thanks” he said shyly. hyunjin turning red as well moved his hand quickly and stood up, then helping jisung up. 

“i really am sorry for hitting you, i tried to slow down and everything” hyunjin started to say when jisung had stopped him to assure that he was fine as long as he didn’t do something that stupid again. they both laughed awkwardly and as if on cue seungmin spoke up. 

“hey hyunjin, minho just texted changbin and i asking if we wanted to hang out friday? he said that we each could bring a friend too if we wanted, so wanna come?” seungmin said removing all the awkward tension in the air.

“yeah that sounds fun! who else would be coming?” hyunjin asked. 

“well obviously minho and i, then woojin because boyfriends, you if you decide to come, and changbin and whoever he brings as-“ 

“jisung, i’m gonna bring jisung” changbin stated plainly making jisung hum in question.

“you didn’t even ask me” jisung said.

“you would have said yes either way so, what’s the problem?”

“well what if i didn’t want to go because there would be a threat of me possibly getting hurt again” jisung said while staring hyunjin down.

before hyunjin could make a remark seungmin had stepped in with “well, you guys wouldn’t have to be by each other. both of you know minho and want to go either way, and i know this because you wouldn’t have started arguing if it wasn’t true. so if since you guys “hate” each other so much just ignore each other yeah? okay good, i’ll text you later changbin and i will see you later at minho’s party jisung.” seungmin said as he waved at jisung and changbin while grabbing hyunjin by the arm and dragging him away from the two boys to go back to dinner which was thankfully included grilled cheese.

—————

it was thursday and jisung was finally back to normal, “i can bReAtHe!” he yelled as he sat down at his lunch table. he was in a good mood today, his allergies were finally gone, he passed his math test -thanks to some cheating site he found-, he was able to convince his mom to let him hang out with his lunch table tonight And go to the hang out tomorrow as well, definitely for changbin and Not for hyunjin. definitely. 

lunch ended with a fit of laughs from everyone at the table because chan had just made a “that’s what she said” joke. 

“so everyone is coming over tonight right, just need to clarify for my mom so she can buy enough snacks for hang out night” jeongin had asked for the third time that week. he was given excited and annoyed yeses from all the boys and then they split heading to their respective classes. jisung was standing outside felix’s class to talk since it was just two classes from his own. 

“sooo” felix said expectantly.

“so what? am i supposed to already know what you’re talking about?” jisung sassed.

“first off, lose the fucking attitude, second off, sooo to you and hyunjin hanging out tomorrow. are you excited?” felix said with wide eyes.

“seriously not so loud dude! he could be anywhere.” jisung replied and after looking around like a dog searching for a “thrown” toy he continued, “and i wouldn’t say excited, sounds too middle schoolish. change it to nervous.”

“why are you nervous to hang out with hyunjin?” 

“yeah jisungie, why are you nervous to hang out with hyunjin?” seungmin had asked in sarcastic tone which caused both jisung and felix to jump out of surprise.

“when and how the fuck did you appear?” jisung asked bewildered.

“doesn’t matter, now back to my question if we may” seungmin said calmly.

“i-you know, i’m not actually nervous, just-just worried, yeah worried, that hyunjin is going to try and pick a fight or some shit and ruin the hangout” jisung answered confidently and while receiving an approving nod from felix who was surprised he had came up with such a good lie despite the loss of words at the beginning. seungmin as well was shocked at how well jisungs answer was.

“hm, i’m pretty sure he wouldn’t pick a fight, he seems to really like you as a person” seungmin continued to try and get jisung to slip up. why was he trying to do this while already being aware of the real answer behind every question he would ask? simple answer really, he liked to watch jisung and hyunjin squirm at the idea that the other liked them and he was the only one actually trying, besides changbin, to move them faster along even though everyone else had said to let them go at their own pace with this. he and changbin had argued though that if they were to let that happen they would cause world war III and then end it in a make out session, which then got everyone to agree that it was better for them to hurry the process up because, let’s be honest, that’d be the worst. 

“o-oh... did,, did he say that? or is this just something you’re assuming?” jisung asked cocking his head.

“yeah, as we were walking back to my house from the park he kept talking about how he felt so bad for hurting you because he was really hoping to try and talk about the whole ‘hating each other’ thing so you two could be cool. he also said that he thinks you guys would actually get along really well and, as a matter of fact, and i and some other people think you guys would be great together as well” seungmin said with an innocent smile.

“together as-as in friends” jisung stammered.

seungmin and felix looked at each other in disbelief. “i mean, if that’s what helps you sleep at night then sure, as friends” seungmin said in an annoyed voice and felix snorted. the bell rang causing the three to split and as jisung sat down he couldn’t help but think about what seungmin had said. 

“does hyunjin really want to be friends? or more than friends?! no, jisung stop, remember you don’t even know if he’s gay so you can’t get your hopes up.”

—————

Dark Boi: did you talk to jisung? i wasn’t able to find hyunjin, i think he went to class early or something

Kim Seungminnie: yeah i talked to jisung, i totally got him questioning everything and hopefully it will make him be less of an ass to hyunjin lol

Kim Seungminnie: that’s okay, i forgot he had to go to the library today so it wouldn’t have worked out either way. i’ll just talk to him later today for you

Dark Boi: trust me jisung won’t be acting up at all, i just got a text from him freaking out about how “seungmin you know hyunjins friend, just told me that hyunjin wants to be my friend and ngl that’d be pretty cool if he wanted to be more than friends if you know what i mean ;)”

Kim Seungminnie: well so far this is working out perfectly then

Dark Boi: mhm

—————

hyunjin had just gotten out of the shower when he saw a text from seungmin asking if he was able to call because he had something to tell him that would make him lose his shit. so he hurriedly put on his pjs and facetimed seungmin.

“what am i going to lose my shit over?” hyunjin asked with a thrill in his chest.

“jisung”

“are you going to explain?”

“yeah so basically i was talking to changbin earlier today and he had came up in the conversation somehow and me being your wingman and all asked about his love life”

“nO you didn’t!” hyunjin said being half embarrassed and half thankful about what he had just heard.

“oh yes i did, and changbin said that he was single which i was like, obviously give me a little bit more, and he did!”

“le gasp!” hyunjin said through a smile.

“he had said that jisung was looking into someone, but he kinda wanted to start with being able to get them to like them as a friend first because they aren’t really on that type of terms. and i said, that would be so funny if it was hyunjin bc that sounds like a them thing right now, and he just laughed and kinda smirked and said ‘who knows, it could be hyunjin’” seungmin said with a smirk while trying his hardest to not give him and changbin away for setting them up.

“oh my gosh i’m not even mad that you did that, does that mean jisung was talking about me? changbin is his best friend which would mean changbin would know and with how suggestive he sounded that would have to-“

“okay chill, yes, changbin was talking about you being jisung’s crush meaning that you shouldn’t fuck up tomorrow or pick any petty fights okay?”

“i will definitely not pick any fights when i’m so close to actually being able to date the fucking love of my life!” hyunjin said with so much happiness that both he and seungmin thought he was going to explode. “thank you so so much seungmin, you’re the real one” 

“no problem, i have to go now, that one show my family and i watch has a new episode” seungmin was explaining when woojin walked into the room.

“can you, oh i don’t know, hurry the fuck up dad is getting impatient and your ice cream is starting to melt” woojin exaggerated grabbing seungmins phone, saying a quick “bye, love you, see you tomorrow” to hyunjin and hanging up. “now lets go.”

—————

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME, YOU HAD TO DO THAT TO ME, WITHOUT ANY TYPE OF OKAY?” jeongin screamed at changbin causing a roar of laughter from all the boys minus jeongin, who was now being skipped in uno for the third time in a row.

“it’s the only cards i’ve had for the past two colors!” changbin tried to explain before jeongin could attack him.

“careful you’re gonna spill the chips!” jisung yelled at changbin and jeongin.

“gosh, why am i friends with any of you?” chan asked himself aloud as felix went to jump on top of jeongin and changbin who were now wrestling on the ground with jeongin obviously losing. jisung sat back down beside chan stuffing his face with chips as the two laughed at the other three wrestling. 

“so uh, i don’t know if this is a good time to bring hyunjin up or not, but something kinda weird but reassuring happened today after lunch” jisung said softly but not quiet enough for felix to miss it.

“oh my gosh how did i forget about that! guys shut up and listen to what happened to jisung today!” felix screamed getting them to settle down. four curious-struck eyes were staring at jisung while a pair of ears were listening in the kitchen hidden away from the action so they wouldn’t get yelled at to leave.

“well, basically seungmin, hyunjins best and what i think to be only friend-“ jisung started but was interrupted by chan saying that seungmin is not his friend “sorry, that was irrelevant carry on” chan said. jisung glared but continued nevertheless. 

“as i was saying, he came up to me and felix after-“ 

“felix and i” chan corrected. 

“okay so before we continue shut the fuck up to all of you, if you have something to say or some grammatical correction you want to make, wait til i’m done because i’m not about to deal with this scrutiny.” jisung said making sure he was safe to begin, “so any way, seungmin came up to felix aND I after lunch today and in short had basically said that hyunjin likes me and wants to try and talk about getting over hating each other, anD THEN HE SAID THAT HE AND SOME OTHER PEOPLE THINK THAT WE WOULD BE CUTE TOGETHER!” 

“except for the fact that he ruined it by saying ‘together as-as friends right’” felix added in high pitched, mocking voice which had caused groans from everyone (even from the kitchen).

“jisung, why would you ask that? what if he tells hyunjin you said that and then hyunjin thinks your straight!” jeongin complained with heads nodding in agreement all around. 

“trust me, seungmin isn’t dumb. he can see straight through your bull shit lies” changbin said in a matter of fact tone. this made jisung feel a lot more hopeful about being able to date hyunjin now. he visibly relaxed before he tensed again.

“wait. what if i fuck up, like what if i read into a situation wrong at the hang out because knowing you and seungmin you will find a way to get me and hyunjin by ourselves and i’ll own up to the fact that i can be an ass sometimes and what if-“ 

“bro chill, if you guys are left alone and you fuck up just quickly say ‘hyunjinnie, i love you so much now, how about we take this somewhere else *wink*’” felix said.

“um, why do you think jisung would be able to talk to hyunjin like that, he obviously isn’t a dom” jeongin replied.

“i get that but as if hyunjin would” 

“out of the two he would”

“are you two seriously arguing over who the dom is in their relationship?” chan butted in.

“i don’t think it can be called a relationship just yet” changbin added.

“okay how about this, stop thinking about that and actually help me out” jisung complained.

“oh jisung honey, they aren’t actually going to help you so i will” jeongins mom had said while walking into the living room with a cup of hot tea.

“mom! you were listening this entire time?!” jeongin said while looking petrified. 

with a sigh jeongins mom stated “yes, i was. your conversations are just so interesting, especially about your guys’ love life, you would never actually tell me so i have to ease-drop.” all of the boys faces dropped and eyes went wide with the same question filling the room. “what all has she heard?” “any way, back to jisung” she said facing jisung once more. “if you somehow mess up just apologize and tell him that your nervous because it’s weird hanging out with someone you haven’t so called liked before. simple really.” she stated plainly which received “ah”s and “oo that’s good”s. she smiled while bending down to give jisung a kiss on the forehead before telling the boys that it’s time for them to clean up and start heading home, then walked into her room. 

“bro, can your mom be my mom though?” chan asked with shock present in his voice. 

“no” 

they all laughed and talked about their own things while cleaning up, felix and jeongin continuing their argument of who the dom was between jisung and hyunjin, chan and changbin talking more about their plans for college and how they are wanting to set up their shared dorm room, leaving jisung to think about what jeongins mom had said. “yeah, i can do that. plus it makes a lot more sense than anything else i guess. god, she’s such a fucking blessing.” 

after they finished cleaning the living room they all bid their goodbyes and see you tomorrows and walked out the door with all except chan heading to their respective cars. (don’t worry chan doesn’t have uncaring parents he just lives a block away and have you seen his arms, he’d be able to defend himself if trouble arises so no worries) 

as soon as jisung got home he ran to his dad to tell him what good advice jeongins mom had given him because, well, why not. in addition it gave him more time to hang out with him and most likely eat some more junk food before he was forced to bed by his mom.

“wow, that is some pretty good advice but, are you sure that he is actually good for you? because from what i’ve heard the two of you fight non stop and are always at each other’s throats” jisung’s dad said while stuffing a piece of cheesecake him and jisung were sharing. 

“i mean i’d hope he would be good for me just as much as i believe i’d be good for him. and yes we do fight all the time but do you not remember what i’ve been telling you about for the past week?” jisung answered.

“hm, i guess you’re right, i just don’t, you know, want you getting your heart broken over some guy who isn’t even worth it from the beginning.”

“how about this, if we start dating after tomorrow night-“

“tone it down”

“sorry, if we become friends after tomorrow night, i’ll bring him over for dinner so you and mom can get to know him by his answers instead of just hearing me talk about him?” jisung asked. he took the last bite of the cheesecake causing his dad to huff with disappointment.

“okay, i’ll allow that” his dad replied causing jisung to light up with excitement about the possibility.

“he better make a damn good first impression for your father and i though or i’ll kick him to the curb” jisung’s mom spat making jisung laugh so hard he fell off the bed and making his dad laugh so hard he ran to the bathroom screaming “i’m gonna pee!” causing jisung and his mom to laugh even harder. after the laughing fit, jisung’s mom finally told him to put the dishes away and go to bed giving him a tight hug and light kiss on the forehead. he went over to hug his dad goodnight then headed out. that night, jisung stayed up two extra hours thinking about tomorrow, well now tonight, and being able to hang out with hyunjin and get to know him better. there were so many things he wanted to know about him. “i wonder if he’s having a crisis too right now and if he picked out his outfit the day we were invited to the hangout too” jisung thought while drifting into a heavy sleep. little did he know, hyunjin was up practically all night as well thinking about jisung and about what subtle moves he would try and make.

—————

hyunjin had never been so jittery before, he was so nervous and excited about tonight that he was surprised he hadn’t had a heart attack from how fast his heart would beat everytime he thought of a different scenario that could occur. ”hm,  
is there even going to be a time where we would be able to be alone? text minho. gosh, i’m just full of great ideas today”

Who?: minho, real question that needs to be answered asap

Gayest: what

Who?: is there going to a point at anytime tonight where jisung and i would be able to be alone..?

Gayest: that’s already been thought of by all of us so yes, just trust that we’ll give you that time that you desperately need with jisung

Gayest: we’re tired of the sexual tension going on, i’ll give you a condom when you get to the restaurant 

“you mother fucker, hyunjin is gonna kill you” woojin said laughing after seeing the text by leaning up off minho’s lap to get a better view at the conversation. 

“i know but it’s so fun watching him freak”

Who?:THATS FUCKING GROSS MINHO!!! THERE IS NO SEXUAL TENSION

Gayest: okay, whatever you say

“fucking, gosh, little nasty” hyunjin said quietly.

“what did you say?” some random guy said looking at hyunjin as if he would bash his head in. 

hyunjin sighed “not you, sorry. i didn’t mean to say that out loud.”

“you sure? it seemed like it was toward me because you said it as soon as i walked past you” the guy said stepping closer.

“dude, what the fuck? i said it wasn’t meant for you now back up.”

“better not have been because out of the two of us you’d be the nasty one, considering you’re a f*g”

right as hyunjin was about to defend himself someone got to it before him.

“hey man, he said it wasn’t meant for so fuck off. and so what if he’s gay, at least he fucking showers and wears deodorant. let’s go” jisung snarled as he pulled hyunjin away to the bathroom on the other side of the school so the guy wouldn’t find them so easily. after what felt like an eternity of hand holding, making hyunjin blush and his hands sweaty, jisung stopped in the bathroom. “you okay?” he asked softly making hyunjins knees threaten to buckle.

“y-yeah, thank you for sticking up for me. i could’ve done it by myself though” hyunjin answered shyly, looking back down at his hand being intertwined with jisungs. jisung looked down and noticed their hands. they stood there looking at their hands and hyunjin finally pulled away because the awkwardness was too overbearing and so was the embarrassment of his hands sweating. “sorry for having sweaty hands” hyunjin said nervously laughing.

“i know you could have done it by yourself that’s why i stepped in, you wouldn’t have walked away and that guy would’ve busted you up like it or not. plus i felt the need to stand up for a fellow gay.” jisung internally screamed at himself and thought of 40 ways right then of how he would kill himself later for the last part. “you were doing good, then you fucked up. A for effort dumb ass.”

hyunjins laugh brought jisung out of his thoughts ending him at 49 ways of how to kill himself. “i’m glad you know me so well and yes, fellow gays have to protect each other from the hets.” jisung felt his heart melt when hyunjin continued to laugh. the bell rang for passing period bringing the two out of their little moment. “fuck you” the two thought.

“well, uh, i don’t want either of us to be late to class so, see you later tonight” hyunjin said walking toward the door and holding it open for jisung. jisung fell even harder for hyunjin right then and there and wouldn’t apologize to anyone for it.

“yeah see you tonight” jisung said smiling and looking back at hyunjin as he continued to walk into jeongin causing the two boys to fall over making hyunjin laugh uncontrollably. jisung had just laughed awkwardly and blushed so hard he believed all his blood was in his checks.

“are you going to get up or just look at each other love struck?” jeongin groaned. 

“right, right. sorry” jisung said trying to get up. hyunjin walked over grabbing jisungs hand and pulling him up easily and then continuing to laugh. 

“k, i’ll just help myself” jeongin complained making jisung turn around to help him up.

“so now without falling over anyone hopefully, see you tonight” hyunjin laughed as he walked away.

“yeah, see you tonight” jisung said and turned around to walk with jeongin to their next class. “i think i’m in love jeongin.”

“catch up man, we’ve all already known this.” jeongin replied sounding annoyed. jisung ignored his tone and pulled out his phone to text his dad and mom in their group chat, because yes they have a group chat so jisung can update them four times at the least about what’s happening at school, when he saw a text from changbin.

Shawty: can i hang out at your house until it’s time for dinner? 

Shawty: my parents are having a night out and are leaving two hours before we’re supposed to meet up

Jisungie: yeah also,,

Jisungie: i have tea about hyunjin to tell you about when we get home!

Shawty: oop, okay 

changbin went straight to seungmins messages.

Dark Boi: good news, jisung and hyunjin are making progress by themselves

Seungminnie: trust me i know, my phone is blowing up rn

—————

“you’re really going like that?” jisung asked changbin.

“yeah, why is something wrong with it?” changbin asked worriedly.

“no it’s just, that’s a casual outfit for you and i thought you would try and look nicer” jisung stated.

“first off fuck you, i look great no matter what, and i’m not trying to get anyone to like me at this hangout so i don’t need to dress up.”

jisung hummed in agreement. “wait” he said panicked, “what if i’m the only one to dress up? i’d look so stupid omgsh!”

“do you want me to ask seungmin what he and hyunjin will be wearing?” changbin asked.

“yes! wait, no! well,”

“oh my word make up your mind yes or no”

“...yes, quickly!”

so with changbin being the worlds best friend he pulled out his phone and asked seungmin what they were wearing. “seungmin said he is going to be wearing jeans and a nice hoodie while hyunjin is wearing jeans and a nice shirt, so what you’re wearing should be fine.” 

“alright, good. now let’s go!” jisung said while walking out of his room, “bye mom, bye dad, see you later!” jisung yelled as he and changbin were putting on their shoes.

“bye guys, have fun but not too much!” jisungs mom said causing both boys to groan and walk out quickly.

woojin and minho were the first ones there, they had picked a table outside because “it’s just so refreshing and warm today, and the lighting makes me look great” minho had said when asked why they picked a table outside. 

“and it’s more romantic. i have a feeling there’s going to be something going on tonight that needs help romantically” woojin said smirking at jisung. 

“oh my gosh how do you know?!”

“jisungie, it’s so easy to tell when someone likes someone else, the way you and hyunjin look at each other is endearing really but the fact that neither of you have grown a pair and done something yet is annoying. you can thank us later” minho said while leaning into woojin who happily complied. 

jisung groaned and put his head on the table and felt changbin pat his back.

“you’ll be fine jisung, especially since minho just confirmed that hyunjin does like you” changbin said in which woojin and minho hummed in agreement right after.

“ya! seungmin, we’re over here!” woojin yelled to seungmin who was lost trying to find where the group was. he automatically lit up when he saw everyone else had made it.

“cute... WOAH BRO, chill. what the fuck was that” changbin thought to himself. “well,, friends are allowed to think their friends are cute so,, i’ll let it slide i guess” 

“he’ll be wearing jeans and a nice shirt my ass” jisung mumbled to himself as he gaped at hyunjins appearance. he was wearing black ripped jeans with a button-up shirt that wasn’t buttoned all the way making it look even more lose on him, he had a silver chain with a long earring on one side and a short one on the other. his hair was parted down the middle and looked so. fucking. fluffy.

“you look like you’re about to eat him oh my gosh, get a hold of yourself” changbin whispered to jisung.

“yeah well what if i was about to eat him” jisung said without thinking, making changbin jump in suprise to the confidence in his voice.

“what?”

“oh god, i didn’t mean to say that out loud, i’m so sorry” jisung said frantically making changbin laugh.

“cute... wait, what? is that allowed? no it’s not so stop it... psh, friends think friends are cute all the time stop acting like this it makes it seem like you actually like him” seungmin thought to himself. 

“hey guys, i’m so glad that we all were able to make it” woojin said as seungmin and hyunjin were sitting down, with hyunjin purposefully sitting next to jisung.

“yeah, so how has everyone’s day been?” changbin asked being fully aware of a specific event that had happened. jisung and hyunjin both blushed thinking about what had happened earlier. luckily minho caught the awkwardness between the two as seungmin was talking about how he got a perfect score on a test everyone else failed.

“that’s really good, i’m proud of you seungmin. now how about you hyunjin? anything fun or exciting happen today?” minho asked slyly. hyunjin wasn’t sure as to why he felt so shocked at minho asking, he knew it was coming, he had made eye contact with the older as he was blushing.

“um, no nothing really. it was uh, it was a pretty normal day” hyunjin replied, coughing at the end.

“ah i see, well, maybe something interesting happened for you today jisung” minho said innocently.

“oh, not much really, my day was like hyunjins, nothing out of the uncommon” jisung quickly said hoping minho would then ask changbin.

“really? nothing happened at all today?” minho asked a little more sharper, trying to get one of them to say something about what seungmin had told woojin who had in return told him.

“well, one thing did happen today” hyunjin said softly causing everyone to go dead silent and look at him intently. 

“please don’t” jisung pleaded with his, which was met with soft eyes that felt comforting, making jisung a little bit more okay with what was about to happen. they both know that they knew already and wouldn’t let up.

“well? what was it?” changbin asked curious as to where this would go.

“well, i talk aloud sometimes when i find something to be humorous or annoying and i had said something aloud and some guy-“

“prick, some prick” jisung interrupted, sounding irritated.

“right, prick. any way, this prick had thought i had called him nasty when i was just talking to myself and he started getting all up in my face! and i was trying to get him out of my face when jisung, actually, came up and told him off! you know what he said? he said something like “yeah well, at least he knows how to shower and wear deodorant!” and it was so funny you should have seen his face!” hyunjin exclaimed making jisung laugh.

“oh my gosh he looked like he was going to bash our heads together until he saw that a teacher was coming up. we really would have died if we didn’t walk off right then” jisung practically yelled making the two laugh even harder while the rest of the table was watching them, silently asking each other if their friends were sane.

“and then how you tripped over jeongin after walking out of the bathroom, probably the best part of my day overall! i swear that was the funniest thing!”

“oh, oh, and then how jeongin was so irritated about it! i was sure that since dick head didn’t beat us he would have” jisung said making the two laugh uncontrollably which caused the rest of the table to laugh too. “oh gosh, good times good times” jisung said wiping tears away. hyunjin hummed in agreement as he too, wiped tears away. after they had all settled down and talked about the rest of the groups day and laughed some more, their food finally came out.

“hot hot hot, oh my gosh that’s hot” minho said while freaking out about how hot his food was even after the waiter had warned that all their food was hot.

“not as hot as you obviously” woojin said smirking making everyone except him and minho gag and cringe at the comment.

“can’t you see i’m trying to put food in my stomach, not take it out?” jisung said with a mouth full of food.

“whatever, you’re just jealous you can’t say it to someone” woojin laughed.

all jisung could think at that moment was who, what, when, where, why, and how he became so confident. was there really any need for this confidence? no, but was he going to use it? sadly yes. 

“well, what if i did have someone to tell that to?” 

changbin chocked on his food while seungmin chocked on his drink, woojin looked shocked and minho amused, and hyunjin looking hopeful and scared all at the same time. jisung took his time letting all their reactions soak in before the confidence was lost, hoping it would stay with him for the rest of the night because as soon as it was gone, embarrassment would creep in which is exactly what he didn’t need.

“oh, do you now?” minho asked amused. the confidence started to fade when jisung realized he had to answer and he couldn’t really lie because with how much all these loud mouths around him talk, he knows that hyunjin knows. yeah he may be oblivious but he isn’t stupid. he knows what’s going on and what’s been going on, especially since changbin has been voluntarily talking to seungmin despite usually being lost at words around him. but this isn’t about changbin and seungmin, it’s not about how he knows what’s going on, it’s not even about how he wants to be confident anymore. it’s now about hyunjin because let’s be honest, all the arguing and fighting has always been about him. now it’s time for tonight to be about him too, just in a different way. so with all the courage that he still has despite being so red spoke up confidently “we all know i do minho.”

he could feel the tension, it wasn’t a negative tension though, just a suspenseful and hopeful one. maybe the reason he could feel it so much was because most of this tension was coming from hyunjin.

“well. who,, who is it?” hyunjin asked softly. jisung couldn’t help but visibly melt at hyunjins questions. he smiled at hyunjin who turned red and gave a small smile back. jisung moved his hand to where it was now resting on hyunjins thigh (mid thigh, calm down thirsty hoes) and patted it lightly causing hyunjin to go wide eyed and whisper “really?”

“really.”

“so... like, what does this mean? i think i’m following but i just want to make sure so we can stop being so awkward and eat” seungmin questioned which got him a slap on the arm from woojin in return.

“why’d you have to ruin the mood?! it wasn’t awkward, it was cute!” woojin yelled.

“it was a little awkward to be honest” changbin piped up. hyunjin and jisung looked at each other and smirked.

“well it was only awkward for you because one, you aren’t dating anyone and two, because the person you do want to date had to witness it too, making you embarrassed about the fact that it could’ve been you in this situation tonight, or any other time now” hyunjin stated plainly causing minho to give a genuine smile because “i’ve raised him so well woojin” and causing seungmin to go red because he was now the only single person left and it was nice to think that your crush also liked you.

“i only heard one thing you said and it was the part about me not dating someone, and since you now apparently have the right to say that, i’ll take it you and jisung are now dating after the awkward interaction?” changbin shot back.

“yes it does changbinnie” jisung said as he pinched at changbins cheeks causing the latter to groan in annoyance. seungmin kept eating silently hoping that no one would pay attention to him due to the fact that he was still red and knowing his friends, they would point it out in a heartbeat. luckily he has the bestest friend in the world because as soon as jisung looked at seungmin and noticed, he began to open his mouth which was soon stuffed with food because hyunjin just wanted him to try it so badly. and thankfully woojin and minho know well enough to keep their mouths shut if they want to wake up unharmed the next morning. the crazy had finally died down and the rest of dinner went really well with no to-go boxes too.

as they were walking out the door to head to the ice cream parlor they planned for dessert jisung grabbed hyunjins hand and walked slow enough to be a little behind the group who seemingly knew not to try and mess with them. “this must be the alone time i was promised.” 

“i’m sorry if i embarrassed you at dinner, i just had a rush of confidence you know” jisung said with a breathy laugh, “and we can easily brush it off and say it was a joke if you’d rather just be friends, i shouldn’t have-“ 

hyunjin stopped walking making jisung halt to a stop as well. before jisung could finish his apology rant hyunjin cupped his face and tried to bring him up to his face before remembering he has a few centimeters on the younger. he laughed a little at jisungs squished face and straining neck, then leaned down to softly kiss jisung who practically turned to mush in his hands. he quickly pulled away and brought his hands down to hold jisungs. “sorry, i also had a rush of confidence but i’m not sorry for it, and you shouldn’t be sorry for yours either, even though it was a bit awkward at first, but i’m happy you did it the way you did. it made me happy to know that you’re willing to you know, kind of embarrass yourself like that for me.”

jisung was speechless, trying to take in the fact that hyunjin had really just kissed him, on the side walk where everyone could see them. if that doesn’t make someone feel special he doesn’t know what else could. anything involving hyunjin was special overall. “do it again.” 

hyunjin giggled and gave jisung a quick peck on the forehead, then each cheek, his nose, and finally a kiss on the lips. it was longer this time and they tried closing the space they had until someone yelled at them to get a room causing them to laugh and part. before jisung could stop himself he found himself asking a lingering question. “why do you hate me?”

“did” hyunjin corrected, “why did i hate you? because you’re everything. you’re so smart and you’re good at everything you do. and you’re so good at coming up with smart things to say on the spot and you’re so attractive. you’re so many things han jisung, and that intimidated me, so in my head i thought that if i hated you i wouldn’t fall for you. why didn’t i want to fall for you? because i was so intimidated by you, i would always think to myself ‘how could he possibly like me, he’s so much cooler and smarter than i am’. i’m sorry i hated you instead of loving you.” jisung just looked at hyunjin in amazement, wondering how he was so lucky to finally have hyunjin.

“i hated you for the same reasons” jisung finally said.

“bullshit, you’re probably just saying that so you won’t hurt my feelings” hyunjin said.

“dead ass, you can even ask changbin, i hated you for the exact same reason” jisung stated in a matter of fact tone.

“well, i’m glad that that’s the reason you hated me, but promise we won’t hate each other anymore?” hyunjin asked.

“if i ever hate you again it’ll be because you’re better than me at something.”

“so you’re always going to hate me is what your saying?” 

“you little shit, i’m better than you at many things!” jisung said grabbing hyunjins hand and walking toward the ice cream parlor. “like getting a boyfriend, last i checked i’m the one who made all the moves.”

“and last i checked you never actually asked me out, you just stated that you like me and assumed i liked you too. so han jisung, will you go out with me?” hyunjin said. jisung scoffed.

“just because you tried to ask me out better i’m going to say no.”

“hmph. fine by me” hyunjin said letting go of jisungs hand and walking faster to get ahead of jisung.

“wait, okay i’ll let you ask me out, come back!” jisung yelled trying to catch up to hyunjin who just laughed and started to run. anyone and everyone watching them running and laughing the way they were while it was dark would have thought they were on crack. jisung grabbed hyunjins wrist, making him stop and turn around. without realizing they were in front of the parlor jisung wrapped his arms around hyunjins neck and pulled him down into a breathy kiss due to them just running a marathon. they only parted when they heard banging on the window next to them causing the two to jump. embarrassment crept to their faces as they realized they had just kissed in front of their friends. hyunjin grabbed jisungs hand and started walking to the door laughing at jisungs attempt to get him to not walk inside so they didn’t have to deal with them. as the door opened the boys lost it, clapping and hollering and wolf whistling. hyunjin just smiled widely and jisung looked down while being flustered. 

they finished their ice creams and all started to walk back to their houses, or where they were all staying. woojin and minho had drove from woojins house to the restaurant, so they offered to drive the younger boys home but they all said they were fine walking home, and with that woojin and minho left to woojins house leaving the four high schoolers by themselves. 

“well, i’d like to say tonight went pretty well” seungmin said breaking the silence as they were walking home. 

“yeah, i’d agree” jisung said squeezing hyunjins hand. they fell silent again with their thoughts filling the air. they all stopped under a street lamp knowing this is where they would part. 

“i’ll text you okay?” jisung said making hyunjin look at him confused.

“how do you have my number, we’ve never texted?” hyunjin asked. 

“from like, four months ago when we were supposed to do that group project but then the teacher forgot about it. we were assigned to be partners and we exchanged numbers, just never actually texted and worked in class.” jisung answered. 

“you-you kept my number?” hyunjin asked shyly. 

“of course i did, and i know you did too. people always keep their crushes number.” jisung stated. 

“ah, you caught me, i guess we will text later then” hyunjin said kissing jisung. 

“alright, i just got a text from my mom so if we want to live we gotta go” seungmin said, “and uh changbin,” he continued as him and jisung began to walk away.

“yeah.”

“um, i know that we mainly texted because we were setting these two idiots up but, would you want to keep chatting?” seungmin asked, with his turn of being shy. 

changbin smiled, “i’d love that seungmin. talk to you later.”

when they were far enough hyunjin looked at seungmin and smiled, “i didn’t know you were such a confident gay.”

“i’m not, we’ve already gone over this, i’m a whole panicked gay, but after seeing how well confidence went for you and jisung i thought it’d be nice to try at too.” seungmin said with his chest sticking out making the two laugh.

—————

“so not only did you get a boyfriend tonight but changbin did too?!” jisungs mom asked excitedly.

“no i didn’t get a boyfriend too, we’re just friends” changbin stated, wincing a little at the word friends.

“ah, so how should we bet on how long this ‘friends’ era is going to last between the two?” jisungs dad asked sounding amused. 

“i give it two weeks, at the dinner hyunjin, seungmin, changbin, and i are going to” jisung said.

“oo, that’s a good one, i’ll bet a few days after the dinner” jisungs mom said excitedly.

“are you all really betting on my love life right now?” changbin scoffed making everyone laugh. 

“well now that jisungs is figured out we need someone else to mess with” she replied making jisungs dad chuckle.

“gosh, if i would’ve known i was going to get attacked i would’ve walked home” changbin whined.

“oh shut up, let’s go to my room. night mom, night dad, love you guys” jisung said getting up from the couch. 

“goodnight boys, sleep well.” jisungs mom and dad had said one after the other.

“night mr. and mrs. han” changbin said following jisung and then closing his door.

“so tell me everything that happened while you two were alone!” changbin said enthusiastically while jumping on jisungs bed.

“so this mother fucker...” jisung started.

“-and then you ass hats had to ruin it by banging on the window.”

changbin squealed so many times throughout the story jisung was convinced that he was part mouse. “now that i told you about my evening you missed out on,, what happened while hyunjin and i were gone living in a romantic kdrama?” jisung said nudging changbin. he sighed and looked away dramatically.

“i really like him, and he likes me too. woojin and minho were walking a bit faster than me and seungmin so we were able to talk easily. he started walking slower until we had completely stopped and looked at me and said something along the lines of ‘changbin, you’re a really great friend. i’m glad that we’ve grown so close and i hope we grow closer’ and then he hugged me!” changbin screamed. jisung freaked out hitting changbin. 

“and seungmin isn’t a touchy person! i’ve only ever seen him hug hyunjin and jeongin just to annoy him!” jisung said.

“that’s why i’m saying he likes me!” changbin yelled. “after he let go, we caught back up to woojin and minho and got our ice creams and then that’s when you guys got to the parlor.”

jisung sighed, “tonight was full of love and i love it.”

“me too.”

they were quiet for a few moments thinking about their respective nights until both of their phones buzzed at the same time. they looked up at each other and smiled. 

The Bros

Seungmin: what’s better than tonight? a group chat!

Jisung: oh god, i can already sense me losing my sanity 

Changbin: shut up, if anything you’re going to be the one to never stop talking

*sponge bob themed voice* 10 minutes later

Jisung: okay but is hyunjin dead?

Hyunjin: i take a 15 minute shower and come back to 67 unread messages from One group chat i wasn’t even aware about

Hyunjin: this better not be a daily thing 

Seungmin: lighten up

Hyunjin: it’s literally just jisung and changbin talking, aren’t you two at jisungs house? 

Jisung: yes but we were leaving the conversation open incase you or seungmin wanted to join

jisung clicked on hyunjins contact and changed it. hyunjin did the same.

Changbin: okay well, loved talking to you all but it’s bed time, night guys

Seungmin: it’s 12:45?

Changbin: sorry i know what a healthy sleep schedule is and am now trying to get you all on one too

Seungmin: how sweet of you to worry about us

Hyunjin: nope, no flirting or gushy stuff in this group chat if you aren’t dating

Jisung: yea that’s right, tell them babe

hyunjin blushed at the nickname and hit seungmin when he started to tease him for it.

Hyunjin: i will, but changbin is right, it’s time for us to go to bed now night guys

Jisung: night

Changbin: gn

Seungmin: goodnight 

seungmin quickly opened his messages with changbin to text him a personal goodnight because he was still feeling a little risky, especially with the help of being up later than usual. 

Kim Seungminnie: i had a great time tonight, i’m excited for our next dinner, goodnight changbin, sleep well

changbin smiled at his phone causing jisung to scoot closer to see his phone better. 

“you better say something good.”

Dark Boi: i had a great time too, i hope we get to know each other more by the time our next dinner comes, good night, sleep well too

“good job, that’s good” jisung said yawning as he checked his phone which had just buzzed.

The One: goodnight jisung, i’m really thankful for tonight

Cutie: gosh, making me all soft 

Cutie: i’m thankful for tonight as well, sleep well

The One: you too

seungmin and and hyunjin looked at each other while smiling like idiots making them laugh. 

“who knew we’d get this far?” hyunjin asked.

“i’m not sure, but i’m thankful for it and tired, so let’s go to bed” seungmin said yawning while lying down on the bed.

changbin and jisung stared at the ceiling for a good five minutes before jisung spoke up. “thank you for that comment at lunch.”

“what?”

“when i was freaking out about hyunjin being an ass in the bathroom, and then you were all like ‘haha he’d gag on you and you’d call him yours’. well technically, if you hadn’t made me so embarrassed to the point where i ran out and made hyunjin so irritated, no one would be where they are right now. so thank you changbin for being a blunt asshole” jisung said hugging changbin.

“you’re welcome, let’s go to bed now. i’m tired because so much happened in one night.” 

jisung laughed and they got settled for sleep.

that night, jisung and hyunjin fell asleep happy and thinking about the other and changbin and seungmin falling asleep the same way.

—————

the end. tehe


End file.
